Evan Daniels (Earth-11052)
; Formerly | Relatives = Mr. Daniels (father); Vivian Munroe-Daniels (mother); Ororo Munroe (Storm) (maternal aunt); | Universe = Earth-11052 | BaseOfOperations = New York City sewers; Formerly Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Bayville, New York State | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Armor plates covering body. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Guardian of the , formerly student | Education = Bayville High | Origin = Mutant. | PlaceOfBirth = New York City | Creators = Bob Forward; Rick Ungar | First = X-Men: Evolution Season 1 5 | Last = X-Men: Evolution Season 4 9 | HistoryText = Evan Daniels was born in New York, New York to Vivian Daniels and Mr. Daniels. His mutant powers were first noticed at his high school basketball game by his Aunt Ororo (aka Storm, a longtime member of the X-Men), and his teammate Pietro. The next night Storm, along with Cyclops and Jean Grey, approached Evan's parents about his mutant powers and offered the chance to attend Xavier's Institute. Evan angrily declined on his own behalf and stormed out. He went to his school to catch the thief who kept breaking into his locker. The thief was Pietro, a mutant with super speed powers. Pierto, who renamed himself Quicksilver, broke into all the lockers in the school and let Evan take the heat as he escaped prosecution. Only when Professor X used his pull to help Evan get out of prison did he join the X-Men and the school under the code name Spyke. Spyke settled the score with Quicksilver when he, Cyclops and Jean defeated the speedy mutant. Spyke was cleared of all charges when he caught Quicksilver's arrogant confession on tape. During his tenure with the X-Men, Spyke didn't want any special treatment from anyone at the school because he was Storm's nephew. Though he liked being an X-Man and thought of them as his family, Spyke at times acted selfishly and inconsiderate towards others. Spyke would goof around in class and on at least one occasion ditched school mid-class to go skateboarding with his then-friends. He also was late for several training exercises in the Danger Room resulting in the other X-Kids getting reprimanded because of him. If not for him saving Storm's life from the Hungan, Spyke would have been sent home to his parents due his lack of concern for school and DR training. After he and the other X-Men were discovered to be mutants, Spyke grew angry at how they were being treated. After drinking Pow-R8, an energy drink that was toxic to mutants even by touching it, Spyke found out he could not retract or fully control his spikes. After becoming fed up with how cruelly he was treated because of his condition, Spyke joined the Morlocks (a mutant street gang) because he wanted to fight for mutants that look different from normal humans. Storm did not take this well and tried to convince Spyke to come back but he refused. When he returned he had mutated even further, and most of his upper body was covered by armadillo-type bone-plates except for his face and below the waist. He later helped out in destroying the Pyramids surfaced by Apocalypse. Spyke was last seen in a group photo with the X-Men, the New Mutants and their unaffiliated allies. In this photo he was wearing the bottom half of his X-Men costume, hinting that he may have rejoined, if only temporarily | Powers = *'Bone Manipulation': Spyke can manipulate his bones to create a wide range of effects. **'Bone Spikes': He can project sharp spikes through his skin from virtually anywhere on his body, apparently without causing himself any significant pain. Harder than normal bone, they are usually used as melee weapons. ***'Projectile Spikes': He can launch those spikes out of his body, turning them into projectile weapons. They are usually launched them from either his arms or his stomach. **'Burning Spikes': Following his time with the Morlocks, he was able to heat the tips of his spikes to the point where they are almost flaming. **'Self-Repairing Exoskeleton/Bone Armor': He originally just grew a bunch of bone spikes over his body. Then later created a self-repairing exoskeleton made out of spiked, armor-plated bones that can defend against very powerful attacks that regular human bone couldn't defend against. The armor is very dinosaur-like in appearance. *'Wall-crawling': Another use for his bone spikes was to climb up walls by growing bone spikes from his hands and feet. *'Enhanced Strength': His strength is almost twice that of an average human, it's likely a result of hardening his bones. *'Possible Healing Factor': He also probably has an accelerated healing rate to seal the wounds, caused by projecting his spikes, with no visible scarring. | Abilities = Skateboarding: He can skateboard very well. | Strength = Average human strength of a teenager his age, height, and build who engages in the occasional exercise routine. | Weaknesses = Mineral Depletion: The removal of the bone spikes he produces rapidly depletes his body's calcium levels. He fixes this problem by drinking milk. His current weakness is his inability to control his powers. | Equipment = | Transportation = X-Jet | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by Neil Denis | Trivia = * In the mainstream comics, Storm was the only daughter of Kenyan princess N'Dare and American photographer David Munroe, who moved from Harlem, New York, to Cairo, Egypt, where her parents died when she was five. If this holds in X-Men: Evolution, it can be assumed that Vivian, Spyke's mother, was either the daughter of these two or a daughter of David Munroe by a previous wife. In either case, Vivian either remained behind in America or returned there at a later date (presumably before N'Dare and David's deaths) and eventually married Mr. Daniels. * Spyke's powers are very similar to those of Marrow, a pre-existing character and also a guardian of the Morlocks, though the show's creators say this wasn't intentional. * Iceman was initially introduced as the eighth X-Man, but Spyke replaced him to create a more diverse cast. | Links = * Beyond Evolution }} Category:Osteokinesis Category:Munroe Family Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Regeneration Category:Fighting Ability - Some training Category:2000 Character Debuts